


Keeping You Close

by ashisfriendly



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Phone sex during a work trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You Close

There are too many nights like this.

Nights where he’s alone. The air is stale and warm and Ben can’t be bothered to turn the air conditioning on. He eats at work usually so there’s nothing to do here except drink beer and feel unbelievably lonely.

His beer is sweating on the coffee table and Ben rubs the condensation on his fingers from his last sip on the back of his neck. Then he digs his elbows into his thighs, holding his face in his hands, rubbing his pupils until it hurts.

It isn’t as if they don’t talk. They do. The texting is as constant as it can be for two busy adults. At night they talk, sometimes Skype, depending on their schedules and if they intersect through the madness.

When they don’t, like tonight, he wonders why he did this to himself. To them.

Ben likes this job, he likes the opportunity he’s been given, he likes being in DC. But what is the point of a life that reminds him constantly of the America loving, political power goddess that is his girlfriend, if she’s not with him?

It’s only 9 o’clock, but Ben considers falling asleep on the couch. He’s fully clothed but it doesn’t seem worth it to undress at all without her skin to touch against his. He does take off his watch and place it on the coffee table, the cling of metal on wood echoing in his empty, quiet apartment. Once his ears adjust to the quiet again, his phone rings.

Ben groans and falls back on the couch, covering his face with his arm as he lets his phone ring. It stops and it isn’t long until it rings again. He reaches for it blindly and answers it.

“Ben Wyatt,” he says, voice low in his throat.

“Oh! Is this a bad time?”

Ben’s eyes snap open despite the bright lights were hurting his eyes only minutes before. Then a breath falls out from his lungs, muscles unclenching in such a sudden burst that he figures the gravity must have given out.

“Leslie,” he says.

“Ben? Honey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I wasn’t expecting you to call--”

“I know, but there was a cancellation with the school board and I thought you’d be home by now, so I was surprising you!” 

God, she sounds radiant. Cheerful and like her voice could actually make flowers bloom. 

“I’m definitely surprised,” Ben says. 

“Yay!”

He hears the beeping of her car telling her to turn her headlights off then the thump of her car door. He closes his eyes and imagines he’s going home with her. He knows, he very much knows, that she’s not naked, but for the sake of his sanity, he’ll imagine it as she walks up to her front door and unlocks it.

“I miss you,” she sighs, the keys clinging in the background. “I always feel bad when I say that but--”

“No, no, don’t.” Ben wishes he could touch her, let her know that her need for him is completely necessary. “Don’t feel bad. I miss you, too. So fucking much.”

“Are you okay?” Leslie asks after a pause.

“Just a long day. It’s hot. And I miss you.”

“Well,” Leslie says, her voice dropping to that octave that immediately makes his chest warm and mouth water, “would it help you to know that I am getting very naked right now?”

“Fuck yes,” Ben breathes.

Leslie giggles and Ben closes his eyes. He imagines her with him, her clothes slipping off her pale, soft skin. He wants to kiss every last freckle; all of the ones on her shoulders, across her chest, under her eyes and along her nose, and the very few that dip below her belly button.

“I wish I was there,” Ben says, “I want to kiss you. All of you.”

“Mm!” He swears he can hear her smile. She’s radiant, he’s sure, even though she worked a 10 or 12 hour day. She’s always glowing like the universe runs in her veins. “That sounds nice.”

“Good lord, I miss your taste,” he mumbles.

Leslie inhales on the other end of the line. He didn’t realize he was speaking loud and clear enough for her to hear him, but now his body is warming and tingling. Ben licks his lips and runs his hand down his torso, rubbing over his dick because he’s way past the normal level of tired and lonely to slow this process down. 

“Oh my God, is this happening?” Leslie asks. 

There’s the shuffling of sheets and pillows in the background and Ben groans. He wants to be there. If she told him to get a plane ticket and come home right now, he’d do it.

“You’re getting in bed so early?” Ben asks, unbuckling his pants.

“Just for this, you know i won’t be going to sleep until 2.”

“12:30.”

“Fine,” she says, her voice hitching.

“Are you touching yourself?” Ben asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Get something. JFK.” 

There’s a pause as Leslie digs through her drawer for her vibrator. She curses and he smiles, gripping his dick. He’s half hard and he tries to picture her hand instead of his own, her bedroom, her small fingers over her purple vibrator. It buzzes over the line and Ben squeezes harder, moves a little faster.

By the time she speaks again, he’s hard, wanting, and swallowing moans.

“I got -- ah -- it.”

“Good,” Ben says. 

Leslie breathes in his ear and he aches for her. He chases what he needs with a twist of his wrist, his thumb over the tip of his cock, and Leslie’s conservative moans. She’s always a little quieter on the phone, as if she’s thinking about how she should sound instead of letting herself go. He’d tell her to relax, but he likes how quiet and intimate their time on the phone is.

“I love you,” Ben moans, letting his hand go down to his balls, holding them like she does, squeezing like she loves to do, and sliding back up his shaft. It’s not as good when she does it.

“I love you.” Her voice wobbles and she squeals out the last word.

“I miss you,” Ben says, thinking of her. He zooms in on each piece of her and recites everything he misses in her ear, his voice hardly above a whisper, laced with his own want. “I miss your lips and how they feel on my dick” --- he inhales after she moans his name, hissing out a breath -- “I miss your tits.”

“Woah.”

Ben moves his hand over his dick faster, Leslie’s breaths speeding up, his name dropping out of her mouth between his words, each one more desperate for him than the last.

“What do you want?” he asks through his teeth. 

He’s close and he craves the release but also doesn’t give a shit about it because she’s not here. Her fingers won’t run with his cum, he won’t fill her up, he won’t taste himself on her lips.

“You,” she says.

“Tell me,” Ben growls.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“If I was there,” Ben starts, hardly aware of what he’s saying or how he’s managing to get it out, “I would make sure you were in -- ah, fuck -- those tall heels you have, the ones that make you wobble when you hear about cookies.” Leslie laughs out a breath and it only makes Ben climb faster. “And I’d push you against the wall, spread your legs, and fuck you against it.”

Ben can feel her hips in his hands, her ass curved and beautiful in front of him as he thrusts into her, hard. He can see his dick going in and out of her, slick with her. He grips his hair in his hands, wishing he could sink his nails into the flesh of her ass.

Leslie’s breaths are ragged as she tries to tell him she’s close, her words turning into a sputtering of his name.

“Come, Leslie, let me hear you.”

She explodes on the other end of the line, screams finally trickling out of her mouth and echoing in his ear. He encourages her, tells her how amazing she sounds, and she responds with swears and whines that make his own climb skyrocket. 

“Fuck,” Ben growls, just as Leslie whispers his name in a way he’s heard so many times before.

When she’s between his legs or riding him and all she wants is to be full with him, all she wants is to see him release and cling to her and growl her name. One time she told him, “It makes me feel powerful,” when he cums, and he imagines her now. Eyes blazing and cheeks red with her chin up like she could do anything.

Ben cums, torturing himself by keeping pace and listening to Leslie say she loves him over the phone with her own come down. He’s sticky and warm and he wishes she was here so he could watch her lick up every last drop.

There’s a short silence, but it’s comfortable. Ben wishes the tissues were closer, but he’ll need to shower anyway. 

“Are you a mess?” Leslie asks. She sounds like she’s already up and ready to open a binder. Or two. He smiles. She’s always ready to do some late night work after sex.

“Yeah.”

“Mm,” she says, “I wish I was there to help you out.”

“Good Lord.”

Leslie cackles and Ben listens to her talk about everything she was hoping to get done during her cancelled meeting and lets her say a speech or two she’s been practicing and he can’t say goodbye so he puts her on the bathroom counter and starts the shower and listens through the bullet points and washes his hair through her contemplative hums and ah’s. 

She’s not here, he’s not there, but he’s going to keep her as close to him as he possibly can.


End file.
